


There's Only Us

by casketbitch



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B has a nice ass, 9S is really fucking in love with 2B, 9S wants that 2B booty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Everyone Loves 2B, F/M, First Time, Oblivious 2B, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Build, Spoilers, Taller 9S, after ending E, and really wants to fuck her, basically just a bunch of chapters of 2B being the sexiest person out there, possessive, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketbitch/pseuds/casketbitch
Summary: Continuing on from ending E, where 9S and 2B are repaired by their pods.9S and 2B struggle to find their purpose in a world where YoRHa is no longer around. For 2B, she is unsure of what to do with herself now that she no longer needs to fight. For 9S, he doesn't know what to do about his feelings for 2B. He is desperately in love with her, but she is completely oblivious when it comes to such things. What awaits them in this new chapter of life, where they are finally free to do what they want to do, instead of what they are ordered to do?
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

_9S_

_He stands atop one of the many ruined buildings, the sun beating down in what would be a harsh way if he were not equipped with internal cooling systems that regulate his body temperature. 9S gazes down at the overgrown ruins of what was once a bustling civilization. He cannot help but wonder how this city would have sounded all those years ago, before humanity had been wiped out. Now, it is tranquil, only the sound of wildlife and the creaking joints of a few scattered machines can be heard over the gentle rustling of the breeze that stirs his snowy hair._

_There is a strange ache in his chest, right where his black box is. At this point, the pain is intimately familiar to him, seeing as he has felt it every second since he witnessed 2B die. 9S grinds his teeth, a mixture of rage and despair coursing through him. He can still clearly hear her beautiful voice, sounding more tender than he had ever heard it, properly calling him "Nines" for the first time that he can remember._

_The android wishes that his body were weaker, that he would die if he jumped off the top of this crumbling building. He isn't sure if there is an afterlife for androids, but he hopes there is, as he would give anything to reunite with 2B there. Without her, there is nothing left for him in this ruined world. He clenches his fist, feeling the familiar burn of tears as they pool in his pale blue eyes._

_9S glances down at the ground emptily, when a sudden flash of movement catches his attention. A shiver runs through him as his eyes widen and mouth opens in shock. The elegant, seductive figure of his most beloved person runs gracefully through the city, her silky hair swaying in the wind as she moves at an impressive speed. **I-It can't be...** The scanner model thinks to himself, launching off the building in an instant, chasing after her without even a second of hesitation. _

_His black box is vibrating, akin to a heart racing, as he desperately, almost madly pursues the phantom of 2B. Tears are streaming down his face, blurring his vision, but it is clearly her. She is only a few hundred feet in front of him, sprinting through the maze of ruined vehicles, massive plant life, and deteriorating structures. "2B!" 9S screams, hardly even recognizing his own voice. It sounds rough, frantic._

_The beautiful android stops, turning around to look at him. His breath is punched from him at the sight of her gorgeous face, visor free, gazing at him with her usual stoic expression. It truly is her, standing there completely unharmed, looking as stunning as she always does in her well fitted, sexy dress. There is no stab wound in her abdomen, no crimson "blood" marring her flawless appearance. Joy, and no small amount of disbelief, floods his mind as he staggers to a stop for a moment, his knees shaking as his whole body trembles from the powerful surge of emotions he is experiencing._

_"Nines." 2B speaks, sounding exactly as she did moments before her death, as though it were a recording. But 9S is too overjoyed to notice, as he slowly begins to approach her. When he is right in front of her, gazing into those icy blue eyes of hers, he almost collapses to his knees. He is a bit taller than her, having to look down slightly to meet her cool gaze._

_"Is-Is this real?" He whispers, hesitantly lifting his hands to cup her face. He would never dare to touch her under normal circumstances, however he is too emotional to care about that now. 2B's long lashes flutter at his touch, and a shiver runs through him. "Are you really alive?" 9S caresses her silky cheeks with his thumbs, marveling at the feel of it. Perfect, without a single flaw._

_"Nines." 2B repeats in the exact same way as before. His eyes rove over her face, committing to memory everything about her, as he never thought he would be fortunate enough to see her again. Without thinking about it, he bends down, pressing his lips against hers just as he has fantasized about countless times. Instantly, it as though his body is on fire. Every previous moment of happiness is utterly insignificant when compared to this, to kissing her, to her being alive._

_A squelching sound shatters the perfect instant, and in horror, 9S pulls back, gazing down only to find the tip of a sword protruding from 2B's stomach. A strangled sort of sound escapes him as "blood" surges out of the wound, soiling her beautiful clothes. "No, no, no, no, no!" 9S screams, desperately clutching her, holding her in his arms as her body collapses. A stuttering breath leaves her rosy lips, her eyes beginning to droop. "No, 2B! Not again, please, please!" He begs her, his tears falling onto her lovely face. He's hysterical, sobbing uncontrollably as he tries to apply pressure to the wound, to stop the bleeding._

_"Nines." She echoes, her lids fluttering closed. 9S can feel something in him snap, just as it had when he had first witnessed this scene. His grip on her turns bruising as his mind struggles to withstand the onslaught of agony that hits him wave after brutal wave._

_"2B... 2B... don't, don't leave me, please, please come back..." 9S begs, his voice rough as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, hugging her tightly and feeling her "blood" seep into his clothes. He can so clearly smell her distinct scent, a mixture of something sweet and spicy, like cinnamon, but it is corrupted by the metallic odor of her blood._

_A strange, sort of twinkling sound makes him pull back, and he watches as she begins to disappear, her lifeless body breaking up into hundreds of glittering balls of light, rising into the sky. A scream tears itself from his throat as he madly tries to grab the orbs, frantically attempting to keep her. But they just phase through his hands. He collapses, wailing in an almost animalistic way._

* * *

9S opens his eyes, not understanding what he sees. A vast, blue sky dotted sparsely with brilliant white clouds greets him. Tears feel cold and sticky on his cheeks as he struggles to gain his bearings. He remembers 2B, dying in his arms. _A dream?_ He wonders, trying to cast his thoughts further back. He jolts upright as the memories of the tower flood his mind, of his battle with A2. He was hacked, the arm he took from one of 2B's copies cut off... but what happened after that? Why isn't he dead?

"9S has awoken from his reboot. Internal systems all running correctly. No sign of logic virus. Good morning, 9S." Pod 042's mechanical voice makes him jump slightly, and his head whips to look at the hovering robot that serves as his support unit.

"Pod! What happened, where am I?" The hacker asks, wincing as he feels a dull pain in his arm. He glances down, expecting to see a wiry nub where he is missing the limb, but is shocked to find his own arm firmly in place. It hasn't fully healed, but it works properly, and he clenches and unclenches his hand, testing it out.

"Unit 9S and unit A2 engaged in battle. A2 defeated 9S, and sacrificed herself to remove the logic virus from 9S' system. Pod 042 and Pod 153 then brought 9S here for repairs." His pod explains, and his eyes widen. He doesn't understand. Why would A2 do such a thing? Why didn't she kill him? There is no reason for him to be alive! Without revenge... without 2B... there's no point. His existence has no meaning, if it ever did in the first place.

"You should have just left me to die. I didn't ask you to save me!" 9S yells, tears falling freely from his eyes as he cups his head in his hands, struggling against the maddening grief tearing through him.

"Pod 042 and Pod 153 decided to repair units 9S and 2B without direct orders. It is in our programming to protect our commanding units." The robot explains, and the scanner model's heart would have stopped if he had one. He slowly looks back at his pod, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"W-What did you just say?" He whispers, a daring blossom of hope beginning to bloom in his chest.

"Pod 042 and Pod 153 decided to repair units 9S and 2B without direct orders--" 9S shoots to his feet, ignoring his unsteady footing as he grabs his pod, shaking it slightly.

"2B is alive?" He asks desperately. The pod pauses for a moment.

"Affirmative. Unit 2B is still undergoing repairs, but her memories are intact, and in approximately three days unit 2B will be in full working condition." Pod 042 answers. 9S brushes a hand over his mouth in shock.

"Bring me to her. Now!" The android orders, and hurriedly follows his pod as it leads him inside the dilapidated building that he finds himself on the roof of. In one crumbling, empty room, lies his most precious person. He rushes over to her side, taking one of her hands in his. 9S stares at her, wondering for a brief moment if this is another cruel dream. He uses his abilities to scan her, to make sure, and when he detects her black box signal, joyful sobs begin to wrack his body.

"Good morning, unit 9S." 2B's pod greets him, further adding to the proof that this is real. He hugs 2B tightly, loving the feeling of her weight in his arms. The android rubs his cheek against hers, deeply breathing in her scent. He can hardly believe this. Driven to the point of madness, he truly thought he would never see her again. Peppering her lovely face with kisses, he whispers words of thank you over and over again to the two pods who watch his reunion.

After a few hours of just holding 2B, the hacker sits on the roof of the building, only separating from her to allow Pod 153 to continue its repairs on the beautiful android that he cherishes so dearly. He has already reviewed the battle footage of his confrontation with A2, as well as learned the truth of 2B's "death". A logic virus, that is why the attacker model killed 2B. His partner had stored her memories in her sword, and the pods defied their programming to save the two of them.

It is so much to process, so much to adjust to. None of it feels quite real, as though it is too incredible to be true. 9S sits on the roof, watching the birds nest in a massive tree nearby as he attempts to wrap his mind around everything. His pod hovers close by, alerting him now and then of the odd machine that strays too close to their position. Almost none of them are hostile, seeing as how massive damage has been done to the network.

"Question. It appears as though unit 9S holds special emotions for unit 2B. Unit 9S should state his intentions." Pod 042 suddenly says, and the scanner model can feel his face heating. "Body temperature rising. Unit 9S should check his cooling systems."

"H-Hey!" He sputters, mortified that his pod just said all of that so blatantly. For a moment, he is paranoid that 2B will have overheard them, but quickly remembers that she is currently unconscious. 9S sags in relief, his black box vibrating nervously.

"Unit 9S should state his intentions." His pod repeats stubbornly, and the scanner model lies back with a loud sigh of frustration.

"Alright, alright! I-I, towards 2B... that is to say that I... I'm in love with her." He attempts to explain with no small amount of awkwardness. "I'm not sure how to convey my intentions properly..."

"Unit 9S views combat model 2B as a potential romantic partner. Scanner model 9S intends to make 2B his romantic partner. Correct?" Pod 042 asks for clarification and he groans, covering his face with his hands in mortification. _I have a feeling that I am going to regret the fact that my pod knows that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 9S is about 4 inches taller than 2B in this one bc why not


	2. Chapter Two

_9S_

The scanner model anxiously waits as 2B goes through her reboot process. It has been days now of this, of impatiently waiting for his partner's repairs to be completed. Finally, her body is basically completely fixed, and all that waits now is for her to wake up. He personally saw to her restarting process, hacking in and making sure that absolutely everything is as it should be. Some of her memories are somewhat damaged, mostly regarding the final battle and the moments leading up to her "death". 9S cannot help but think that it is a good thing that her recollection of those horrible moments will be slightly hazy.

He holds her hand tightly, feeling a slew of emotions that he isn't quite sure how to manage. He's nervous, excited, anxious, overjoyed, uncertain, and mostly, he's just really damn happy. He will finally be able to talk with her again, to navigate this foreign and somewhat strange world with her at his side. It is all he ever wanted, and now that YohRa is gone, she will no longer be obligated to act as his executioner. Despite the pain and betrayal he feels at the knowledge that 2B has killed him multiple times, he knows for a fact that she hated it every single time. Finally, they will both be free of their destinies to kill and be killed by each other.

9S watches as those gorgeous, pale blue eyes flutter open, his black box vibrating in anticipation. He feels a rush of elation at the sight of those eyes, as he never thought he would see them again. "2B has awoken from her reboot. Internal systems all running correctly. No sign of logic virus. Good morning, 2B." Pod 153 states. 2B moans, the sound doing something strange to 9S' body. Thankfully, his pod does not obnoxiously point out his rising body temperature.

"2B! Thank god, you're okay!" 9S gushes, beginning to cry happily with no small amount of relief. 2B looks at him, her brows furrowed slightly in confusion as she tries to sit up. The scanner model hurriedly assists her, letting her use him for support as she drinks in her surroundings.

"Nines..." She says softly, but it sounds nothing like it did in his nightmare. 2B's voice is so warm, so full of life, so... happy. Has he ever heard her sound happy? It is beautiful, and it makes him cry even harder, especially when she hugs him tightly. It is so rare for her, and he cannot help but to melt into the touch. He is overly aware of her chest pressing into him, of her warmth bleeding into his own body. He swallows thickly, struggling to keep himself from crushing her to him and burying his face in her neck.

"2B, welcome back." 9S whispers, feeling no small amount of disappointment when she pulls away to look at him. She seems to be studying him for any injuries in her usual protective fashion. It makes his internal temperature climb even higher. The weight of her gaze on him makes his mind go to places that are not quite appropriate.

"But, how? I was infected with a virus... How am I alive?" She asks, examining her own body now for any sign of damage. 9S still hasn't released her hand, and upon realizing this, he quickly lets go, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well the pods repaired both of us, and because you left your memories in your sword, we were able to fully fix you and eliminate the virus. Of course, you will have to take it easy for a while until everything is completely healed, that is to say that you probably should just rest for a while..." 9S speaks quickly, rushing in his explanation just as he did after they defeated Eve. Upon realizing that he was rambling, he blushes, afraid that 2B will have found his chatter irritating. However, she simply smiles at him warmly, making his black box vibrate rapidly. She is painfully beautiful, and it takes all of his self control not to crush his lips to hers and kiss her until they cannot breathe anymore.

It takes about a week for 2B to be completely recovered. In that time, 9S explained most of what happened after she caught the virus. He left out all of the parts she would be better off not knowing, like how her death affected him. He also told her the truth about how he knows the truth about everything. 2B had been devastated, begging him for forgiveness in a way that was quite uncharacteristic for her.

Due to the fact that there are no longer any secrets between them, things have been... different. 2B keeps her distance, as though she is afraid that if she gets to close to him she will end up hurting him. 9S hates it, but no amount of assuring her that he forgives her seems to make the situation any better between them.

9S sits a good distance away from 2B on a large island of rock in one of the many rivers that runs through the city ruins. The two of them are fishing, struggling to find some way to occupy the endless amount of free time that they suddenly have. With their life's purpose gone, it has been difficult to fill that void, especially for 2B. For 9S, it is quite simple now. All he needs is his partner, to be by her side. Now, he couldn't give a damn that YoRHa is gone. He only regrets that so many of his comrades are gone with it.

For 2B, however, it is clear that she feels extremely lost. Her purpose was to fight, to be a soldier. It is why she was made. Now, that has been taken from her. The machines are all but defeated, the war over. True, there are still some hostile machines. However, that doesn't seem to be enough for her. 9S cannot help but be worried about her mental state. All he can do is try to keep her company, to get her mind off of things, but somehow that doesn't seem like enough to ease her suffering.

"2B, I think you've got a bite." 9S breaks the melancholy silence, nodding his head towards her pod which bobs slightly. The beautiful android blinks, as though returning from somewhere far away, as she realizes that he is right. She was clearly zoned out. When her pod is pulled below the surface, she summons it back, revealing a sizable carp wriggling in the grip of Pod 153. "Nice catch! I'm sure it will be delicious!" The hacker exclaims, scooting closer to get a better look at the fish. He isn't truly as enthusiastic as he is acting, but he is desperate at this point to find some way to make the woman he loves feel better.

"You can have it, 9S." 2B says, handing it to him once it is dead. His brows raise, taking it uncertainly.

"Are you sure? It is your catch after all." The male android asks. She nods slightly, her face unreadable. However, a sadness enters her lovely eyes and she looks away from him.

"Yes. It's the least that I can do for you." 2B whispers, and 9S frowns. There it is again, that guilt that seems to be suffocating her. For someone that has worked so hard to get rid of her emotions, it is obvious that she feels deeply. 9S recalls all the times she fought so hard to hide them, and hates that she seems to still be trying to do that.

He sets the fish down, standing purposefully. "2B. Do you really want to make it up to me?" He asks suddenly, making her eyes widen slightly. She nods without hesitation. 9S smiles brightly then, pointing to the bustling river. "Then take a swim with me. I will show you that baths really do feel good! If you do that, everything will be atoned for. I just want us to have fun." He finishes somewhat quietly. The hacker isn't sure if this will work, but he needs to find some way to get her mind off of things.

2B looks blankly at the water, then back to him. "Fun? What is fun about going into water?" She asks, sounding so much like her old self that 9S cannot help but to grin. He takes her hands, pulling her up. Just the simple little touch sets him on fire, but he attempts to ignore it.

"Trust me! Now, are you coming or not?" The male android asks, and after a bit of hesitation, 2B nods with a somewhat doubtful expression on her face. 9S laughs in victory, before turning and pulling his shirt over his head after kicking off his boots, cannonballing into the deeper part of the river before she has a chance to change her mind. He stays under the water for a moment, relishing in the cool feel of it.

He expected her to jump right in after him, but when seconds pass and she still doesn't, he bobs up, looking at the rock expectantly. "Hey, are you not coming in--" The male android begins, but what he sees makes his jaw drop open. 2B stands there, gracefully pulling off her boots and stockings and revealing her long, mouth watering legs. All words leave him, and he finds that he cannot tear his eyes away. He almost chokes when she unzips her dress, letting it pool around her feet. Now only clad in her white leotard, 9S is granted a generous view of her perfect body.

Her shapely hips and thighs look so soft, her figure beyond seductive. When she turns around to set her collar on the ground, 9S groans under his breath. The leotard does nothing to hide her flawless ass. He has never gotten such a clear view of her body before, and he's slightly amazed at how well she is built. Everything about her is incredibly alluring, and it is extremely difficult for 9S to fight the urge to pin her down on that rock and fuck her until she's a complete mess.

It is strange for him to have such impure desires, seeing as how he is quite innocent in most things. It is true, he has no experience, and has never really had an interest in sex before getting partnered with 2B. With her, however, he cannot help but to want her. He wants to know how those perfect thighs feel wrapped around his hips as he pounds into her. He wants to commit to memory the way her incredible body looks without any clothing on. He wants to learn how soft the skin is on her chest, her stomach, everywhere. How would her face look when she is drowning in pleasure? How would her lovely voice sound when she is moaning, crying out his name over and over and over and over and over...

9S' thoughts are interrupted by the splash of water that hits him as 2B jumps into the river. He sputters, surprised and somewhat disorientated by being yanked out of his _very_ vivid daydream. She surfaces almost immediately, looking like a goddess with water shining on her flawless skin and her snowy hair hanging in her eyes. She pushes the strands back, meeting his gaze questioningly as he stares at her.

"What? Did I do it incorrectly? I tried to do exactly what you did." 2B asks, referring to her cannonball. 9S shakes his head vigorously, mortified that she caught him gawking at her all slack jawed.

"N-No! That was fine! Perfect! Exactly right!" He stammers, sighing in relief as she nods and drops the subject immediately.

The two of them simply enjoy the water, floating and relaxing in the cool river. 9S chatters away, mostly out of nervousness, telling 2B all about how often humans used to swim back in the day, relaying his plentiful knowledge of human society. She listens dutifully, seeming to be quite interested in the topic as she attempts to enjoy herself. It is quite adorable to see her so unsure about if she is having fun "correctly".

A school of fish swim by them, and 2B suddenly shoots up, standing in the shallower part of the water as she glares at the river. "Something touched by leg." She says tensely, clearly not realizing that it was simply a fish and not some type of enemy. However, 9S is too distracted to reply. Her leotard is all but see through when wet, and he finds his mouth watering as she stares at her now that she is not hidden by the water. It is somewhat hard to breathe, and the pressure he feels in his shorts is almost painful in its intensity. _Oh my god..._

2B tilts her head questioningly at him, glancing down at herself to figure out why he is gawking at her. Upon realizing how exposed she is, she promptly gets back in the water, a never before seen blush staining her cheeks. This just makes 9S stare even more. He's never seen her make such an expression before. She's so fucking beautiful that it is almost painful. He's used to her being confident about everything, but now she seems... shy?

"Internal temperature rising. Unit 2B should check her internal cooling systems." Her pod states shamelessly and her eyes widen, shooting her support unit a deadly glare.

"Shut the hell up." 2B all but growls, and 9S feels as though he might faint. Is her body reacting to him seeing her like that? Or is she just embarrassed? He almost groans again when his eyes follow a trail of water that dips between her cleavage.

"Internal temperature rising. Unit 9S should check his internal cooling systems." His pod declares and 9S' face goes bright red from humiliation as 2B looks at him with wide eyes.

"W-Wow, the sun sure is hot today, isn't it? We should probably stay in the water for a bit longer to properly cool off, right 2B?" The scanner model chuckles nervously. 2B nods in agreement more enthusiastically than she usually does.

"Agreed." The beautiful android replies, much to the scanner model's relief.

9S is about to attempt to change the subject, when a sudden spray of bullets interrupts them. The male android dodges to the side, while 2B leaps up into the air gracefully, easily landing on a nearby rock and gripping Virtuous Contract, her body poised to fight. 

Another spray of bullets, coming from one of the higher levels of the nearest building, rains down on them, but they both evade easily. Both pods begin to fire in the general direction of where the attack is coming from, but their attacker has yet to reveal themselves. These aren't the attacks of a machine, as they always shoot energy orbs, not bullets.

"Black box signal detected belonging to a rogue android." Pod 153 states, and both 2B and 9S share an incredulous look. _Is it A2? But she doesn't use a gun, and she doesn't have 2B's pod anymore._ The hacker thinks to himself, trying to put his superior reasoning skills to good use as they continue to dodge the barrage of attacks.

As the bullets suddenly stop coming, a figure drops down from the building, shadowed by the structure so that the two cannot make out any details of their attacker's appearance. 9S grips Cruel Oath, waiting with bated breath to see what this android will do next. However, he doesn't even see it coming when a sword flies through the air, the hilt meeting his chest and propelling him through the air into a building on the other side of the river.


	3. Chapter Three

_2B_

"9S!" The combat android exclaims, about to rush over to where her partner landed, but a sudden barrage of bullets has her dodging and unable to go to 9S' aid. "Pod! Go help 9S!" She orders, watching the figure of their attacker with frightening intensity. She can't risk just running straight at him, especially when the bullets keep pushing her back.

"That is not recommended. Pod 153 should stay with unit 2B and assist." Her pod argues.

"That's an order!" She barks, her concern for the male android making her desperate. She didn't see the sword pierce him, only the handle hit him. Hopefully, he didn't suffer any major damage from the attack. All she can do now is keep this android away from him until he can take some recovery items.

Pod 153 soars through the air in the direction of where 9S landed. Now, she focuses all of her attention on their attacker. The bullets have stopped coming again, and the strange android approaches her, still shadowed by the building. 2B squints, trying to make out any discerning features. Could it be a YoRHa member that was infected by the virus? But the pod said that it was a rogue android, not an infected one.

A sudden low whistle comes from the stranger, and 2B tenses, every instinct trained to anticipate what the next attack will be. "Wow. You're quite the beauty. You a battler model?" A male voice says, and 2B frowns, not enjoying what he just said at all. It is then that she remembers that she is all but naked in her wet leotard, and her frown turns furious.

"That is none of your concern. State your reasons for attacking us." 2B growls, griping her sword tighter as she considers the best way to close the distance between them without getting shredded by bullets. If YoRHa was still around, she wouldn't need to worry too much about it. However, this body is the only one she will ever be able to have, and she needs to be much more careful with it than she used to be.

The rogue android's sword returns to him, making 2B's tension raise even higher. That sword is an older model than what most YohRa soldiers have used in more recent times. It is at this moment that she wishes she hadn't gone without her visor today, as it would be extremely helpful in this battle.

"I just wanted to have some fun, mess with you guys a little." The android responds somewhat nonchalantly, and 2B's eyes widen at his attitude. "Plus, it got you out of the water, didn't it? Now I have a really fantastic view." He adds, and the female android glares at him with a deadly fury.

Thinking that dying may be preferable to letting him run his mouth any longer, 2B flies forward, closing the distance almost in an instant. She swings her sword at him, but he dodges easily, his own sword flying through the air to deliver a counter attack. Now that he is using the sword, he cannot use the massive rifle on his back, allowing 2B to fight him in close quarters.

At such close proximity, the white haired android gets a good look at the man who attacked them. He has dark hair, almost black, with a visor hiding his eyes. He wears a black coat and pants made out of what seems to be a similar material to 2B's dress. The entire outfit makes it clear that he is YoRHa, but not a model that she's ever seen before. He's tall, taller than 2B and even a bit taller than 9S. She doesn't like the way he slightly towers over her. However, she dislikes the sly smile on his face even more as he shamelessly ogles her even while trading blows. It is obvious even with his visor on.

"Stop staring at me." She snarls, swinging with her large sword at him in anger. Once again he evades easily, effortlessly keeping up with her attacks. _He's good, just as strong as I am._ She thinks with frustration. In the back of her mind, her frantic worry for 9S serves to distract her enough that she missteps, the hilt of his sword catching the side of her head and knocking her to the ground with a cry.

The blow stunned her, and the rogue android uses this opportunity to crouch down beside her. "Sorry gorgeous, but what do you expect when you're dressed like that?" He chuckles smoothly, grinning widely as he looks her over. "The name is No.6, an old attacker model. Heard through the grapevine that YoRHa finally bit the dust. That true?" He asks, and she glares at him, struggling to get up, but her body still isn't in its peak shape and it is proving more difficult than it usually would.

"Yes, it was destroyed by the machines due to a virus." She replies tensely, wanting to distract him with conversation until she recovers enough to get up. 2B's mind flies back to the tales of M001 and M002, the male androids that were a sort of test. They were declared a failure, and she had heard that some were either destroyed or went rogue. No one has seen one of those models for years, though it makes sense that the remaining ones would resurface now with the news of YoRHa's destruction floating around. She doesn't understand why he doesn't just finish her off, or why he only struck her and 9S with the hilt of his sword and not the blade. 

"Hmm, that so? Well that's good news for me. No more hiding." No.6 murmurs the last part, but she catches it. He holds his hand out to her after standing. 2B looks at it doubtfully. "Hey, I wasn't trying to seriously hurt you guys. Like I said, I just wanted to have a bit of fun. Do you really think I would harm such a beautiful lady?" He removes his visor, revealing his dark eyes and having the audacity to wink at her. 

Huffing, 2B ignores his hand and finally manages to stand on her own, her body tense for any sign of attack. "I do not see what is fun about attacking someone for no reason." The female android mutters, taking a few steps back to gain some distance from him. He laughs at that, the sound as deep and smooth as his voice. 9S is the only male YoRHa android she has ever really seen, seeing as most current male models are scanners and were always in the field. It is disconcerting to be in No.6's presence. 

"I like you, you're straightforward. That pod called you 2B, right? It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." He all but purrs, and 2B decides that she doesn't like this android at all. He reminds her of Adam, in the sense that it seems he doesn't care much for boundaries. That, and the way he is looking at her is starting to piss her off. 

"The feeling is not mutual. Will you further your attack?" 2B asks, her body in a defensive position in the event that he does decide to continue on with this. He cocks his head at her, a curious expression on his face as he studies her. 

"And if I say no?" No.6 replies, and 2B glares at him. 

"Then I will go check on my partner and hopefully never see you again." The male android grins at her then, his eyes sparkling in a way that she decides she doesn't appreciate. 

"You wouldn't try to kill me anyway, even though I'm a rogue android, a deserter?" 2B frowns at him, wishing he would just answer her question instead of asking her more. All she wants is to see if 9S is okay, not chat with this annoying android. 

"No. It would be a waste of time and energy, and I no longer have any reason to." The white haired woman retorts, growing increasingly irritated. No.6 nods thoughtfully, before letting out another easy chuckle, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"Then no, I will not. Go and run off now, I'll see you again soon I'm sure." No.6 assures her, and her expression darkens. 

"Is that a threat?" 

"It's a promise, gorgeous." He replies with yet another wink. Not thinking, she punches him right in the nose before he even sees it coming. The dark haired android looks at her incredulously, sputtering as he holds his nose. 

"Don't call me that." 2B mutters before turning and sprinting over to the building 9S crashed into. 

* * *

_9S_

The scanner model groans in pain as the pods assess him for any serious damage. Upon their assurance that he doesn't need any repairs, he takes a recovery item, staggering to his feet. "Have to get back to 2B..." 9S murmurs, but before he has a chance to take a single step, 2B hurries into the building, rushing over to him. 

"9S! Are you okay?" She asks worriedly, her concern evident as she looks him over. 9S sags in relief at seeing that the android he loves is uninjured. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" The hacker asks, blushing when she loops her arm around him to help him stand, even though he doesn't really need any assistance. 2B scowls, and 9S' eyes widen because she must really be angry if she doesn't even attempt to hide it. 

"It was a member of either the M001 or M002 group that were a test back in the day. He said his name was No.6, and that he just wanted to mess with us or something. I greatly dislike that android, but it seems he doesn't pose a serious threat. I believe he has left for now." The female android answers him as they walk out of the building. 9S feels incredibly curious as to what exactly transpired to inspire such an intense dislike within 2B. A feeling of protectiveness overcomes him and he holds her a bit closer. If he had just paid more attention, he wouldn't have been hit and left 2B alone to face that android. 

"What did he do to piss you off so much?" 9S cannot help but inquire, his inquisitive nature getting the best of him. 2B refuses to meet his eyes as they wade through the water to get to the rock where the rest of their clothes are. 

"He kept calling me nicknames, and wouldn't stop staring at me. It was very unpleasant." The combat model replies somewhat reluctantly, and 9S' eyes widen. He realizes then that the rogue android had seen 2B in such an exposed state. Immediately, he feels a rage that he experienced all too often after 2B was "killed". A foreign emotion, one he can only assume is jealousy, begins to bubble within him as well. 

"What did he call you?" 9S whispers, his voice sounding deeper than it usually does. 2B frowns and begins to get dressed. She doesn't answer for a moment, and it only serves to bother the hacker even more. 

"Gorgeous." She says simply, and 9S' blood boils. How dare that android refer to 2B that way? He's never felt so bothered before, so antsy. Every instinct is telling him to find No.6 and remove his voice box so he can can never talk that way to her again. He hates the fact that someone else was able to see 2B in this state, that someone else dared to flirt with her. 

9S goes quiet, simply getting dressed and brooding. 2B also doesn't say anything further about the topic, and he cannot decide if he is happy about that or even more irked. A part of him wants to know everything about their exchange, and another cannot stand to hear about someone else looking at her that way. He can't say that he doesn't understand, as 2B is one of the most beautiful android models ever created. She was extremely popular in YoRHa, seeing as how she is gorgeous and extremely cool. But this is different somehow. 

The two of them begin to make their way back to the building that they have been staying in ever since their pods repaired them. Neither one of them is entirely ready to return to the Resistance Camp. 9S doesn't want to yet because he is ashamed of his cold behavior after 2B caught the virus. The hacker suspects that in 2B's case, it will bring up too many memories, seeing as how YoRHa's destruction is still a fresh wound for her. 

That evening 9S lays in his makeshift cot, mulling over the events of the day, his mind flying back again and again to 2B's appearance at the river. After his pod embarrassingly reminds him that his body temperature is once again too high, he decides to stop thinking and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so the model "No.6" comes from the YoRHa wiki page, they exist in the lore but I don't think you ever meet one in the game. But yes, No.6 is a canon character I believe.


End file.
